theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
OmniDragon's World
This is me series! My first one! In it, Pokemon and Ben 10 stuff are real, just llike MC, and other cool stuff like Dragons Characters All of these dudes are my friends IRL, so I only give out first name. Me- I'm a billionaire with a mansion, mega ring, pokemon, and Omnitrix. I'm president of the world, and my best friend Dominic lives with me. Dominic- a millionaire who lives n my mansion. Has a line of hair products and sunglasses called "Swagga". He owns a Ditto Luis- A Millionaire who has a penthouse because of his drink line, fizzerade. His best friend is a Snorlax. Brendon- A star football player who loves to draw. Ethan- Notch gave him Minecraft. He's a billionaire Jaycob- Has his on Milk line called "Milk Monkey". He's a millionaire, and very nice. Zoey- A lonely lady with WAY too many cats Johnny- Lives down the street from Zoey, is very lonely, and loves Zoey. Jamie- A so-called "genius" who thinks he knows everthing, has no friends, and is obsessed with Marine Biology and WW 1 and 2. Nathaniel- New voice of Darth vader Nathan- Took over Pokemon Shaun- A millionaire artist that designs new pokemon and stuff. Mr. Williams- The new Bill Nye! Lilly- Model Millionaire Hunter- Famous Soccer Player, sponsors Takis. Lane- Famous baseball player Seth- Lives in an insane asylum. His best friend is Adolf Hitler (Yeah, he's still alive) Byron- Drug Dealer and Merchant Maricruz- In jail for breaking into a bakery and ruining deserts. She was caught by the Vanilluxe in the freezer. Kim and Renee- The lesbians. Kaitlyn- My GF. She's rich, and an actress Tre- Unsucessful rapper, awesome basketball player. Thomas- A Millionaire who has pet Minions. He speaks minion. Rhett- Owns a gym called "Work Up". Jacob- Owns Sportswear company. Daniel- A millionaire who went into an MC virtual reality world, found diamonds, and BAM! Instant rich dude. Derek-Star football player on Brendon's team. Micheal- Runs local, optional Hunger games. Trinity- Actress Kailey- Cheerleading Prep dancer. Story I woke up one day, my alarm blaring.'' Oh god, I thought, ''I gotta wake up Dominic. ''I got out of bed. ''Ugghh. I hate work days. I was halfway to Dominic's room when remembered something. MY POKEMON! MY DRAGON! Quickly, I reached into m pocket and fetched a cople pokeballs. I swift tossed each one. Me: Go, Pokemon! A Figure emerged from each one- Lucario, Charizard, Eevee, Latios, Sceptile, and Dragonair.One thng was missing, though. Me: REX!!! Almost immediately, came flying down from it's loft. He landed. Dragon: Are we doing rolecall? 'Cause if so, "Here"! So, yeah my Dragon can talk. Meet Rex, part of my HUGE extended family. Anyway, I walked another 50 meters to my best friend, Dominic's, room.Before I could knock, the door was thrown open. Dominic was right there, fully dressed and wide awake. Weird. Dominic: Ready for work? Me: Umm... No. He has a right to be excited, I guess. We have different jobs. He owns a company called "Swagga" that has everything from hair products to sunglasses, all that have, well, swagger. TO BE FINISHED